Drabbles
by ishime
Summary: Drabbles écrits sur LJ. Personnages, couples, genres et ratings variables, pour l'instant jusqu'à T. Quatrième page : Mizuki et Iruka, Kotetsu et Izumo.
1. Tayuya

**Auteur :** ishime  
**Fandom :** Naruto  
**Note :** Cette "fic" est en fait un recueil de drabbles écrits sur LJ. Les ratings varient en fonction du drabble, de même que les personnages. Je vais essayer, dans la mesure du possible, de ne pas les poster un par un, mais comme je veux les regrouper par personnages/couples... Et bien, il y aura des exceptions. (Comprendre des chapitres de moins de 500 mots, vus la longueur des drabbles en question...)

_**I Tayuya**_

**Tayuya et Kidomaru, de l'art de poser des pièges, pour Sakoni  
**_Qui est en fait un prompt, mais bon, l'intéressée avait apprécié, et le vrai drabble est long, pour compenser..._

Poser des pièges est un art à part entière. Kidoumaru est passé maître dans cette discipline.   
D'abord parce qu'en mission, ça peut parfois lui permettre d'aller plus vite en évitant les combats superflus.  
Ensuite et surtout, parce que les fils d'araignées tendus au sol, c'est imparable pour obliger Tayuya à faire un petit tour dans ses bras.

**Tayuya/Shikamaru, jeux de lumière, pour Sakoni**

Quand il est entré dans sa vie, elle ne lui a prêté aucune attention. Ils étaient juste camarades de classe, il avait déjà des amis, et aucune raison de lui adresser la parole. Il n'était pas particulièrement beau - pas le genre de type qui fait hurler les filles en entrant dans une pièce. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, juste quelques vagues connaissances, mais elle avait son caractère et sa flûte.

Et puis un jour, un surveillant les a placés à côté pendant une heure de permanence. Elle s'est mise à travailler, et lui a dû jeter un coup d'oeil sur sa feuille, parce qu'il a haussé un sourcil et montré une ligne du doigt, en marmonnant.  
"Tu t'es gourée."  
Elle s'est retournée vers lui et a grogné. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? D'abord il était un cancre, il n'en foutait pas une... Alors, l'entendre la corriger, c'était comique. Et puis le surveillant lui a dit de se taire, et elle l'a foudroyé du regard. Il s'est vautré sur sa moitié de table, et a conclu.  
"Tu m'crois pas, tant pis. C'est faux."  
Et bien sûr, il avait raison.

Comme à part cet incident, ils s'étaient montrée plutôt calmes, le surveillant a pris l'habitude de les placer ensemble. Elle travaillait, en silence, et de temps en temps, il pointait une faute, sans doute pour s'occuper. Ça la faisait enrager, bien sûr, qu'il puisse trouver toutes les réponses en dormant à moitié, mais il ne s'est jamais trompé.   
Et petit à petit, elle s'est mise à l'admirer. Ce qu'il pouvait être intelligent, ce type, quand il s'y mettait ! Franc et direct, et pas vantard, avec ça.

Alors bien sûr, hormones obligent, elle en est tombée amoureuse.  
Elle ne s'est pas vraiment fait d'illusions. Elle n'a presque pas de poitrine, jure comme un charretier, est rousse, petite, violente, bref, pas le genre de fille qui plaît aux garçons. Pas que lui soit le genre de mec qui plaise aux filles, mais il ne lui a jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention. Elle n'est même pas sûre qu'il se souvienne de son nom. C'était il y a deux ans !

Mais quand elle le voit, entre ses deux amis, sur ces bancs durs, qui observe placidement la scène... Elle jurerait que c'est elle qu'il fixe. Il hausse un sourcil, et a un léger sourire. Il l'a reconnue !  
C'est loin d'être la première fois qu'elle joue devant un public, et elle n'est pas seule sur scène, mais tout à coup, le projecteur l'aveugle, ses jambes flageolent, sa tête se met à tourner. Pourquoi est-il venu ici, ce soir ?  
Pendant tout son concert, elle garde les yeux sur lui. Elle a presque du mal à se concentrer sur sa flûte, ses morceaux. Heureusement, les répétitions ont fini par rendre ses gestes mécaniques, instinctifs, et elle peut continuer de s'interroger tout en jouant.  
Et puis la musique s'arrête, on éteint le projecteur qui l'aveugle et on allume les plafonniers.  
Elle le voit, vautré sur son voisin de droite, son gros ami souriant à la tignasse couleur de poussière, les yeux fixés sur sa voisine de gauche, son amie blonde à queue de cheval, et effectivement, il sourit, mais pas à elle, pas pour elle. Ils se lèvent, tous les trois ; la fille applaudit, l'air ravi, le gros tapote gentiment dans ses mains et lui garde les siennes dans les poches.   
Ils s'en vont.

Le rideau est tombé depuis longtemps. La salle est plongée dans le noir.  
Sur scène, il ne reste plus que la flûtiste, qui regarde sans le voir son instrument.  
Elle ne s'est jamais vraiment fait d'illusions. Elle a juste tenté de laisser planer l'ombre du doute sur la vérité, et les lumières de cette salle viennent de la dissiper.  
Elle était amoureuse, elle n'aura pas d'ami, juste sa flûte et son caractère.


	2. Akatsuki

**Auteur :** ishime  
**Fandom :** Naruto  
**Note :** Cette "fic" est en fait un recueil de drabbles écrits sur LJ. Les ratings varient en fonction du drabble, de même que les personnages. Je vais essayer, dans la mesure du possible, de ne pas les poster un par un, mais comme je veux les regrouper par personnages/couples... Et bien, il y aura des exceptions. (Comprendre des chapitres de moins de 500 mots, vus la longueur des drabbles en question...)

**Spoilers :**  
Apparition de Hidan et Kakuzu, mention de la technique de Hidan.  
**Warning :**  
Crack, humour débile, yaoi.

_**II Akatsuki : Sasori, Deidara, Hidan et Kakuzu**_

**Sasori/Deidara, écouter le sable, pour Sakoni**

Il y avait des jours où Sasori doutait de la santé mentale de son partenaire.

Il y en avait d'autres où il ne doutait pas : Deidara était bon pour l'asile psychiatrique.  
Comme celui où le blond avait fait un concours de rots avec la bouche sur sa main, par exemple.  
Ou bien celui où il s'était fait un masque de beauté avec sa précieuse argile explosive.

Il y avait des jours où Sasori cessait tout simplement de se préoccuper de l'équilibre psychique de Deidara.   
Lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué qu'il aimait marcher sur le sable, parce que chaque pas produisait un son proche d'une minuscule explosion, et qu'entendre cette musique résonner dans le silence absolu du désert était un plaisir rare, Sasori avait hoché la tête et eu un regard approbateur.  
La sensibilité artistique de Deidara n'était peut-être pas si déplorable, en fin de compte.

**Deidara/Hidan, cobaye, pour Sakoni**

La technique de Hidan le rend immortel. Il n'a rien à craindre de personne, puisque personne ne peut le blesser sans partager sa souffrance.  
Et la douleur n'est rien pour un homme aussi pieux que lui.

Grâce à son dieu et aux cérémonies qui lui ont été enseignées, Hidan est immortel, et n'a rien à craindre de personne.  
Il a parfois - bon, d'accord, souvent - tendance à se soucier de la prudence comme d'une guigne.

Pourtant, quand Deidara lui demande s'il accepterait de lui servir de cobaye pour une petite, toute petite expérience, avec dans les yeux une lueur malsaine, il refuse catégoriquement, et court se réfugier derrière Kakuzu, juste au cas où.   
Son partenaire fronce un sourcil, et Deidara grogne de dépit. Hidan se cramponne plus solidement aux épaules de Kakuzu.   
Imprudent, oui, mais pas suicidaire !  
Non, il n'a _aucune envie_ de vérifier la résistance de sa technique aux explosions.

Kakuzu se retourne lentement vers lui et précise, atone.   
"Ça va te coûter cher, Hidan."  
Il hausse les épaules. Servir de cobaye à Kakuzu, il connaît. C'est le prix de sa protection.  
Quel que soit le sens dans lequel il faut comprendre le mot, ça n'a rien de nouveau ni d'effrayant pour lui.  
Ça peut même se révéler agréable, parfois.


	3. Akatsuki 2

**Auteur :** ishime  
**Fandom :** Naruto  
**Note :** Cette "fic" est en fait un recueil de drabbles écrits sur LJ. Les ratings varient en fonction du drabble, de même que les personnages.  
**Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Spoilers :** Mort de Sasori, apparition de Tobi.  
**Warning :** AU, crack, PWP et dans tous les cas yaoï.

**ItachiNeji, chaussettes, pour Dem-chan  
**_AU, couple sans aucune justification. _

Neji n'était pas quelqu'un de maniaque. Juste ordonné.   
L'état de sa chambre lui avait toujours attiré les compliments de sa mère, de son oncle ou bien des invités qui passaient parfois au manoir de sa famille. Jamais il ne laissait le linge sale s'entasser au pied de son lit, les piles de livres, cahiers et feuilles de cours s'amonceler sur son bureau comme ses cousins. Il _pouvait_ supporter le désordre - personne ne mourrait pour quelques vêtements ou livres de classes qui traînaient, - il trouvait juste plus pratique que chacune de ses affaires soit à sa place.  
Contrairement à ce que croyaient la plupart des étudiants du campus, Itachi n'était pas ordonné. Pas du tout.  
Il ne se souciait guère de ce genre de détails, du moins tant que les divers objets sur le sol n'entravaient pas l'accès à son lit ou son bureau. Quand il enlevait ses vêtements, il les laissait là où ils tombaient, et ne s'en souciait plus avant de ne plus en trouver de propres dans son armoire le matin. Quand il avait fini de manger, il laissait son couvertsur la table, empilant les assiettes et les verres sales, et ne se décidait à le laver que lorsque vraiment, il n'y avait plus d'autre solution.

La cohabitation posa donc quelques problèmes.  
Les premiers temps, Itachi se contentait de passer chez Neji, mais quand il s'y installa à temps plein, la situation tourna rapidement à l'aigre. Le Hyûga n'appréciait pas de voir son appartement propre et ordonné transformé en dépotoir par un amant officieux qui le laissait assumer seul ce désordre lors des visites familiales.

Pour remédier à cette indifférence exhaspérante, Neji avait été forcé de recourir à des tactiques mesquines.  
"Si jamais je vois encore traîner une seule de tes foutues chaussettes, Itachi, je te jure que tu feras ceinture pendant les six prochains mois."

Une réputation de fils de bonne famille toujours trop sérieux avait aussi de bons côtés, constata le Hyûga avec satisfaction en rentrant dans son chez-lui de nouveau présentable, le lendemain.

**Sasori/Deidara, le bois le plus lisse, pour Sakoni**

Sasori est le meilleur marionnettiste au monde. Bien sûr, ça ne vaut pas son art explosif, mais Deidara sait apprécier le réalisme des poupées de son partenaire.  
Il aimerait en faire exploser quelques unes. Le bois et la chair d'une poupée humaine, ça fait sûrement un très joli bruit...

Sasori est très exigeant, quand il sélectionne les matériaux pour fabriquer une poupée. Il ne prend pas n'importe quel humain, mais il ne prend pas n'importe quel bois non plus. Il est très méticuleux quand il incruste les mécanismes délicats dans le corps d'une nouvelle pièce. Il accorde à chaque détail une attention particulière, qu'il s'agisse d'un piège mortel ou d'un point anatomique. Ses poupées doivent être parfaites.

Deidara ne sait pas encore quel bruits elles peuvent faire en explosant, mais la sensation qu'il éprouve en frottant sa peau contre le corps de bois de Sasori, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il a eu beau tâter le bois de toutes les sortes d'arbres qu'il a vu depuis qu'il connaît le marionnetiste, aucun bois n'est aussi lisse, aussi agréable à toucher que celui des corps de ses poupées.

**SasoriDeidara, ce qui se passerait si Deidara foutait en l'air l'une des poupées de Sasori, pour Sakoni  
**_La réponse à une question idiote posée par Sakoni en recevant le drabble précédent..._

- Que ce soit bien clair, Deidara. Si tu touches encore à une seule de mes poupées, j'en fabriquerai une autre avec ton cadavre.  
- Mais Sasori-san...  
- Mais ?  
- Si je ne dois pas toucher une seule de tes poupées, comment tu vas faire ce soir pour me...

Sasori plaqua une main sur la bouche de son partenaire, se réjouissant de ne pas avoir donné à son corps la capacité de rougir.

**Sasori/Deidara + Tobi, il pleut**_  
Là, je me demande comment j'ai pu aboutir à un truc aussi crack en lisant Verlaine... J'me fais peur, des fois. _

- Tobi a réussi à le battre ! Tobi a réussi sa mission ! Tobi est un bon garçon !  
- Ta gueule ! J'suis pas encore aveugle, ouais. Pas besoin de crier !  
- Deidara-sempai est de mauvaise humeur ?  
- J't'ai dit de te taire ! Ou j'm'occupe de t'apprendre comment on fait, ouais !

- Deidara-sempai...  
- Tais-toi.  
- Deidara-sempai...  
- Les gens cool... Ne parlent pas... Tout le temps...  
- Deidara-sempai...  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu pleures...  
- Tu rêves ! C'est la pluie, crétin. La pluie, ouais.

- Deidara-sempai...  
- Quoi ?  
- Tobi a apporté des fleurs à Sasori-san avant de partir, ce matin.  
- Et alors ?!  
- Sasori-san sait que Deidara-sempai a une mission, il ne sera pas triste de devoir attendre.  
- ...  
- Tobi est un bon garçon, il a récité quatre prières différentes pour Sasori-san !  
- Tobi est un crétin, ouais...  
- Deidara-sempai ?  
- Pauvre demeuré ! J't'ai dit que c'était la pluie !

- Deidara-sempai, Tobi est un bon garçon ! Pas faire exploser Tobi...  
- Nan, pas faire exploser. Juste lui tordre le cou, ouais.


	4. Mizuki et Iruka, Kotetsu et Izumo

**Auteur :** ishime  
**Fandom : **Naruto  
**Note :** Cette "fic" est en fait un recueil de drabbles écrits sur LJ. Les ratings varient en fonction du drabble, de même que les personnages.  
**Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Spoilers :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Angst, enclume et yaoï.

**Mizuki/Iruka, adieux **

Avant de quitter le village, Mizuki aimerait faire ses adieux à Iruka.  
Parce qu'après tout, ils ont passé plusieurs années ensemble, en tant que collègues, et que si ce type est niais à souhait, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être mignon et de le distraire. Il était si _facile_ à manipuler ! C'était un plaisir de lui mentir, de le tromper... De le laisser s'attacher à lui...

Alors il tient à lui laisser un dernier cadeau digne de leur longue _relation_. Ce ne serait pas correct, de le quitter sans même un mot d'adieu, n'est-ce pas ?

Et quoi de plus romantique, de mieux adapté, comme message d'adieu, que de tuer son cher Naruto, après l'avoir souillé d'une accusation de haute trahison, et brisé par la découverte du démon scellé à l'intérieur de son corps ?

**Kotetsu et Izumo, pour Sakoni**

Assis dans le fauteuil de Godaime, nu comme un ver, un Kotetsu dans la même tenue sur les genoux, Izumo promena son regard sur le bureau devant eux, continuant d'ébouriffer machinalement les cheveux de son collègue. Les piles de paperasse s'étaient écroulées, et les papiers gisaient sur le sol d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés autour du bureau, les rouleaux avaient tous roulé au sol sauf un, dont la forme témoignait du poids qu'il avait dû supporter.  
Kotetsu repoussa sa main et se leva.  
"Faudrait peut-être se rhabiller, maintenant."  
Izumo hocha la tête. Oui, il vallait mieux. Tsunade n'allait plus tarder à revenir, et il ne tenait pas spécialement à ce que Godaime apprennent qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air sur son bureau au lieu de transporter la montagne de paperasse à remplir pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Il se redressa à son tour, et tous deux ramassèrent leurs vêtements pour les enfiler en silence.   
Quand ce fut fini, ils soupirèrent de concert devant le capharnaüm dont ils avaient recouvert le sol.  
Kotetsu saisit le rouleau écrasé et entreprit de lui rendre sa forme d'origine.  
"Y'a plus qu'à tout ranger."  
Izumo grommela.  
"C'est malin."  
Kotetsu eut un petit rire, et rétorqua.  
"Hé, c'est pas moi qui ait voulu faire ça sur un bureau."

_Hmm... Si par bonheur quelqu'un a pris le temps de lire jusqu'au quatrième chapitre, je tiens à préciser que je ne mords pas les reviewers... _


End file.
